


Buchanan’s Steve

by peter_capaldi__in_the_tardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comedy, M/M, there’s a bunch of tumblr links in the notes, this is a gift fic based off a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_capaldi__in_the_tardis/pseuds/peter_capaldi__in_the_tardis
Summary: What if Bucky hadn’t been taken POW before Captain America’s visit?





	Buchanan’s Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a tumblr post I’ll put the link to in the end notes.
> 
> It was requested by thorslovechild on tumblr, go follow her she’s my favorite.

_Bucky,_

_They’re finally sending me over seas. Decided that the guys could use some show tunes I guess. it’s not fighting, and I won’t be on the front lines. Just some USO work, traveling around with show girls._

_They haven’t told me what units and where exactly we’ll be, but maybe if we’re lucky we’ll run into each other._

_Stay safe,_

_Steve_

_Steve,_

_It’s been quite enough around us that they’ve scheduled a couple USO visits in the next couple weeks. Won’t tell us what’s on the docket yet, but we’ll see._

_if i’ve said it once, i’ve said it a thousand times; as much as you working for the USO is better than you trying to enlist over and over, please stay safe._

_Here’s hoping our paths cross,  
Bucky _

Steve stood back stage and sighed. This was his first over seas show, and he could just tell the actual G.I.s wouldn’t be as kind as the crowds he was usually in front of.

“What unit is this again?” He asked, for probably the fourth time, as the stage manager stepped up beside him. As much as he wanted to see Bucky, he hadn’t really considered the fact that this would be the first time Bucky saw _him_. 

“The 107th.” the guy said as he shoved Steve towards the stage. “Time to move, kid.” 

_Shit._ Steve thought as he tripped onto the stage. _Bucky’s out there. Maybe he won’t recognize me under the hood._

“Who’s ready to help me sock old Hitler on the jaw?” Steve asked in the over confident stage voice he reserved for tough crowds. 

There was silence at first, then booing, and cracks about him getting off the stage to make more room for the show girls. All the same things he’d been hearing from audiences of G.I.s since landing in London a few weeks earlier. He’d gotten good at ignoring the jabs. Then, out of the middle back, came an incredulous _”Steve?!”_

 _Well so much for that._ Steve thought. 

The music for the show kept playing, and the girls started to file out on the stage behind him, so Steve didn’t really have a choice but to keep going with the show, despite Bucky yelling “STEVE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” out of the crowd. 

Steve quickly lost any hope for keeping time with the show, and stood on the stage surrounded by dancing show girls while Bucky continued to shout at him.

There was movement now, from the audience, Bucky standing to push and step over the other soldiers so he could get closer to the stage.

“When did you get so tall?” He demanded when he made it to the front.

 _NOT GOOD._ Steve’s self-preservation screamed _He’s going to be_ livid.

“STEVE!” Bucky shouted when Steve didn’t answer. “What happened?! Why are you suddenly there times the size you should be?!”

Seeing no other choice, Steve fled.

“Steve! GET YOUR PUNK ASS BACK HERE!” Bucky yelled after him.

“What just happened?” a man inquired of the man sitting next to him. “Why’s he doing all that yelling?”

“He said “Steve”,” the second guy said. “Maybe that guy is Buchanan’s Steve?”

“I thought Steve was tiny?” the first guy hollered towards Bucky. 

Bucky turned around and shouted back “SO DID I, DUMDUM, SO DID FUCKING I.” 

The rest of the guys couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

~~~~

Bucky found Steve sitting on the steps of the stage after it started raining, and everyone else had cleared off into the bunks or the mess.

“What.” Bucky stated flatly. “Happened.” 

“I joined the army?” Steve tried, not looking up from his sketch book.

“I’ll fucking say.” Bucky said. “But honestly. The last time I saw you you were 90 pounds soaking wet, and now you look like you could lift me over your head no problem.”

“Find a motorcycle to sit on and i probably could.” Steve mumbled.

“Steven.” Bucky said, and finally Steve closed his sketch book and looked up at Bucky. 

“There was a doctor, with an idea, and a means. He hand picked me to be the first in a line of super soldiers. There was a spy in the lab, and the doctor died. My choices were dancing monkey or lab rat. At least doing this I get to help _somehow._ ”

“So you just let some mad scientist expirment on you.” Bucky said, planting himself on the step next to Steve.

“Dr. Erskine wasn’t a mad scientist. An argument might be made for Mr. Stark, but he’s beside the point.” Steve said. “I’m glad to see you’re safe. I’d heard the 107th was put through the ringer while I was still in England.”

“Mr. Stark?” Bucky asked.

“You see that guy that’s been running around camp like he owns the place? Takes people’s weapons and comes back four hours later with a completely new design?” 

“Yes.” 

“Howard Stark. He’s, well, he’s a card.”

“Oh, so we let Mr. fly into dangerous air space for _fondue_ expirment on us now?” Bucky asked. “And I thought you said I was taking the stupid with me. I think I might have missed some when I left.”

Steve grinned and huffed our a laugh. “I had to do something. I couldn’t just sit around Brooklyn waiting for the war to end.” 

Bucky sighed, and opened his mouth to argue about what Steve _should_ have been doing instead of running around getting turned into a giant, but they were interrupted by a female voice from behind them. 

“Captain Rogers.” Peggy greeted coming to a stop a few steps up from where Bucky and Steve were sitting. “How are things?”

Steve turned and grinned. “Hello agent Carter. Things are looking up, how are you?”

“Well, we have good news and bad news from headquarters but there’s nothing we can do about anything so, i’m about even today.” 

“What kind of news?” Steve asked while Bucky worked on picking his jaw off the ground. 

Not only was Steve comfortably talking to a dame like they were old friends, she was drop dead gorgeous, and Steve didn’t even seem to blink.

“We might have found the men that were captured in the last attack. The problem is that we can’t get to them.”

”Why can’t you get to them?” Steve asked.

”They’re behind enemy lines.” Peggy said. “We can’t put a team together brave enough to go get them.”

”To be fair, ma’am,” Bucky offered, “I haven’t heard anyone asking.” 

”Would you be willing to get the men we lost?” Peggy asked.

”Yes.” Steve and Bucky said together.

Steve nodded, and looked at Bucky. “There some guys around you trust to take with us?” 

”I’ll get Dougan and the boys. You get the supplies.” Bucky said and stood. “Ma’am.” 

”Looks like you got your team, Agent.” Steve offered with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are most welcome, it’s been a minute since i wrote for this fandom so please be kind.
> 
> tumblr post: https://blackmagic-mulhollandrive.tumblr.com/post/175798149819/hkafterdark-alexisthenedd
> 
> I’m blackmagic-mulhollandrive on tumblr.


End file.
